Baby Stories (Alexis Version)
by White Moon Falcon Ninja
Summary: The version where my OC raises Alexis Rhodes from Yu-Gi-Oh GX as a baby. For MegaEra15, BlueStar29, and Emerald Dynamo.
1. The Find: The Start of Something Special

**Baby Stories: Alexis Version**

 **by**

 **White Lego Ninja**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC. Yu-Gi-Oh & Yu-Gi-Oh GX belong to Kazuki Takahashi, Konami, & Studio Dice.**

 **Acknowledgements:**

 **To BlueStar29, who did "Baby Tales" where Yami was daddy and Yugi was just a baby.**

 **To Emerald Dynamo, who did "Intertemporal Dueling Experimental Aptitude Survey - IDEAS"**

 **To MegaEra15 who did the Yu-Gi-Oh GX Fan-Fiction Masterpiece: "Vanquishing The Shadows"**

 **Notes: I was bored, and lately I'm hooked on Yu-Gi-Oh GX since finding it on Hulu. In this, the "Alexis Version", Alexis Rhodes from Yu-Gi-Oh GX is a baby, and my OC raises her. I also hope to try an "Alysa Version" where my OC is the baby Alexis cares for and protects.**

 **Each story is a oneshot, so each chapter of this story is another cute little adventure with our favorite baby Cyber Blader.**

 **Chapter 1: The find; The Beginning of Something Special!**

 **Saturday; 7:12 PM:**

Alysa Aiday, a fifteen year old, five foot one inch girl with snowy white hair and ice blue eyes, was cuddling in her bed, watching College Basketball, and daydreaming about Unicycle Hockey.

She was on her way to refill her cup with her favorite soda; Mountain Lightning, and as she reached to open the fridge, there was a knock on the door.

"Who in the world-?" Alysa asked. She made her way to the door, unlocked the 4 locks, and opened it. She gasped as she saw a baby in a cute white fox sleeper, tucked in quilts in her baby carseat.

"What's this?" Alysa asked, kneeling to the little blonde darling, who cooed softly up to her. Alysa took up the carseat: Her arm across the side of the seat, the baby bag gripped in her fist.

Alysa opened the bag and pulled out the letter:

 _Please take care of my sweet baby. Her name is Alexis, and she's a good girl. She usually only cries if she's scared, uncomfortable; Needs a diaper change, to be burped, or needs to be put in a new position, or sick._

 _Her favorite plushy is a Cyber Blader plushy given to her by her aunt, my sister, the night she was born._

 _Much Love, and Best of Luck to you,_

 _Trinity Rhodes_

Alysa, teary eyed from the letter, laid Alexis on her bed and gently changed Alexis' diaper. Then she swaddled Alexis in the two blankets, as well as her own baby blanket, and rocked her.

"Don't worry, Lexi. I'll take care of you." Alysa cooed gently. Alysa tucked in her bed, held Alexis close to her chest, and turned on Sesame Street.

 **That's Chapter one complete. Sorry for the name of Alexis' mother, but if they'd actually mentioned her name in the Anime & Manga... I looked up all her info on Wikipedia a while ago, but I forgot if they mentioned her mother.**

 **Ideas - Child-Friendly ideas I can work with - will be most appreciated, especially from Emerald Dynamo.**

 **Cheers!**

 **White Lego Ninja**


	2. Snowy Night, Cuddle Time

**Baby Stories: Alexis Version**

 **by**

 **White Lego Ninja**

 **Notes: Maybe I should have mentioned this last chapter, but: Because of the rating, and the cards that existed during Duel Monsters versus the ones that didn't even appear until GX, it's a little hard to decide what to have happen.**

 **Who here wants interactions with Duel Monsters Arc characters; Yugi, Joey, Etc., in this version? Your suggestions will make me as happy as I hope my scenarios will make you guys.**

 **Chapter 2: Snowy Night, Cuddle Time**

 **Tuesday Night: 7:43 PM**

Snow sprinkled down gently, but luckily there was no wind blowing. What got people smiling, Alysa was just as scared as Alexis was.

Speaking of said little darling, she was crying: Feeling lonely, and in need of a changing.

After changing Alexis, Alysa brought her in bed and cuddled with her, putting Sailor Moon (90s Version) on DVD.

"It's all right," Alysa cooed. "I'm right here."

Alexis rested against Alysa's chest, cooing. Alysa kissed the little darling on the head.

The two watched episode after episode; Alysa explaining everything to Alexis so that she understood, and wouldn't be so scared.

Eventually, Alysa turned off her Flatscreen TV/DVD Player, and gently cuddled Alexis as they slept.

 **Short, I know. I'm sorry. I'm trying my best.**

 **I also have a version where Alexis raises a baby version of me, and I can feel the Creative Energies trying to form a version of "You Need My Help and I Need Yours" by BlueStar29, where Alexis raises me, while there's a crazed couple trying to get rid of me.**

 **Come on! I know I can do better than that!**

 **Keep the ideas coming.**

 **Cheers!**

 **White Lego Ninja**


End file.
